


Eterno bambino

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ad Ace non piace che Marco lo tratti sempre come un ragazzino; qualcosa gli farà capire che c'è un motivo dietro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eterno bambino

«Non serviva che mi accompagnassi, potevo andare da solo» gli fece presente Ace, voltato appena a guardarlo.

Marco accennò appena un'alzata di spalle. «Avevo voglia di accompagnarti, e poi non vedo Doma da un po' e mi faceva piacere rivederlo.»

«Tanto lo so che lo fai solo per sorvegliarmi» protesta Ace, ma il tono è divertito. «Almeno potresti volare e non fare tutto a me.» Indicò il punto dello striker dove Marco si era appollaiato.

«Potrei, ma non voglio farti mangiare la polvere.»

«Che presuntuoso» replicò Ace e giusto per mettere in evidenza la situazione aumentò la velocità dello striker giusto per dimostrargli che in una sfida di velocità non sarebbe stato secondo a nessuno.

Non fu un viaggio lungo non solo per quello, comunque, ma anche perché la nave di Doma non era poi così lontana dal posto dove si trovavano. Doma e la sua ciurma li stavano aspettando, perché il loro arrivo fu accolto da un coro di saluti incomprensibili e da qualcuno che lanciò in acqua una corda in modo che Ace potesse legare lo striker alla nave.

«Ciao! Benarrivato» lo accolse Doma con un grosso sorriso, quando Ace atterrò con grazia sul bordo del parapetto.

«Tutto bene?» Ace ricambiò la stretta di mano con forza.

«Benissimo.» Lo sguardo di Doma si mosse su Marco, a cui sorrise, il quale era appena atterrato a fianco di Ace e aveva ritrasformato le sue ali in braccia. «Sei venuto con l'accompagnatore?» ridacchiò quindi.

Ace scoccò a Marco un'occhiata che indicava qualcosa tipo 'visto che non serviva che venissi?' poi però le sue labbra si stiracchiarono in un sorriso malevolo. «Non è il mio accompagnatore, è il mio toy boy.»

«Ah sì?» Marco lo afferrò per il collo e lo bloccò completamente al suo fianco. «Al massimo è il contrario.» Ace si stava agitando per liberarsi e lasciava inutilmente scorrere delle fiammelle sulle sue spalle, ma non molto convinto e si calmò completamente quando Marco gli diede un leggero bacio sulla testa.

Doma li osservò con uno sguardo perplesso, ma Ace non ci fece caso, troppo preso ad osservare il resto della ciurma, che non aveva ancora salutato.

«Visto che hai voluto venire con me, a te toccherà lavorare» fece presente a Marco, con un sorriso, mentre lasciava il parapetto per andare dal resto dei compagni.

Aveva un legame particolare con la ciurma di Doma, perché era stata una delle prime che aveva sconfitto dopo la sua entrata nella ciurma di Barbabianca e la prima che, dopo la battaglia, aveva deciso di diventare un alleato. Per questo motivo non solo Ace si sentiva ancora più responsabile per loro, anche se non era nemmeno un comandante e non aveva alcuna responsabilità, ma era stato più facile fare amicizia con loro che con gli altri alleati che erano con Barbabianca da una vita.

Quando ebbe finito di salutare ogni singola persona e dopo che questi gli ebbero raccontato le ultime novità e le ultime avventure, Ace tornò a voltarsi mai ovviamente Marco e Doma non erano rimasti dove li aveva lasciato. Nessuna sorpresa, Marco prendeva il lavoro molto seriamente e più rigidamente di lui, quindi non sarebbe certo rimasto fermo quando avevano cose da sistemare. E Doma l'avrebbe appoggiato perché ovviamente l'autorità di un comandante era superiore a quella di Ace, anche se il rapporto con lui era più stretto.

Così Ace si diresse nella cambusa e da lì nel sottocoperta dove si trovava l'ufficio di Doma, intenzionato comunque ad affiancare Marco e ad aiutare per quanto possibile. La porta era semichiusa, anche perché non c'erano segreti nella ciurma, ma quando Ace fece per aprirla, sentì pronunciare il suo nome.

«Cioè, lo so che non sono fatti miei, ma ha diciassette anni.»

«Diciotto» lo corresse gentilmente Marco. «Ne aveva diciassette quando tu e gli altri non vi siete fatti problemi a combattere contro di lui. E mi risulta che vi abbia fatto il culo comunque.»

«Oh, questa è la tua scusa?» ribatté Doma.

«Non si tratta di una scusa, ma del mio pensiero.» La calma di Marco era ineccepibile, come al solito. «Tutti tendono a sottovalutarlo, ma Ace non è un ragazzino immaturo.»

«Ma è pur sempre un ragazzino.»

Marco sospirò. «Lo so» ammise infine. «Credi che non lo sappia? Credi che non abbia passato delle notti in bianco a pensarci e a sentirmi male per quello che provavo? Però non posso negarlo, mi sono innamorato di Ace e alla fine mi sono detto che forse sarebbe stato molto peggio respingerlo.»

«Cavoli, un bel casino eh?»

«Abbastanza.»

C'era del calore nel petto di Ace, riguardo a quello che aveva appena sentito. Marco era innamorato di lui. Era qualcosa che Ace continuava a chiedersi, perché se era difficile credere che qualcuno potesse davvero apprezzarlo, era ancora più difficile che qualcuno potesse innamorarsi di lui. E Marco in pratica aveva detto che sì, era innamorato di lui.

Era tutto il resto del discorso che lo convinceva poco. Odiava sentirsi dare del ragazzino e odiava ancora di più quando era Marco a dirlo. Seriamente. Se lo prendeva in giro era una cosa, ma gli avrebbe fatto piacere che lo considerasse un suo pari. E forse era impossibile, considerando che li separavano vent'anni di esperienza. Non importava che Ace fosse stato a sua volta un capitano o un fratello maggiore, in confronto a Marco restava un ragazzino.

Non era una situazione che gli piaceva, ma non ci poteva fare nulla. Poteva tentare di dimostrare che era più maturo per la sue età, ma era difficile quando tutto il resto era contro di lui.

Tornò indietro sul ponte e incontrò qualche altro membro della ciurma, per cui tentò di rimettere su il suo normale sorriso nel salutarli.

«Ehi, Ace, ha voglia di andare a caccia?» gli propose uno dei pirati. «Abbiamo ancora un po' prima della prossima isola e non è detto che riusciamo ad avere abbastanza provviste per te» gli spiegò, ridacchiando.

«Oh, ma che carini, che mandate gli ospiti a procurarsi il cibo» li prese in giro Ace, ma annuì.

Procurarsi del cibo era qualcosa che era abituato a fare e nella Rotta Maggiore era anche facile, perché i mostri marini praticamente uscivano a ogni anfratto e con i suoi poteri li poteva cacciare e contemporaneamente cucinare. Quel giorno non fece differenza nella caccia, ma Ace aveva proprio bisogno di farsi un giro da solo sullo striker e quando tornò indietro alla nave con il suo bottino di carne aveva in mente qualcosa da dire a Marco.

Il discorso che si era preparato gli passò di mente quando notò che la nave di Doma era stata ormeggiata nella piccola insenatura di un'isola verdeggiante. La cosa lo sorprese perché, prima di partire, gli era stato detto che erano lontani dalla loro prossima meta. Però nella Rotta Maggiore non era strano capitare per caso in altre destinazioni. No, ciò che lo preoccupò maggiormente fu non vedere più il Jolly Roger che volteggiava sulla cima dell'albero maestro.

Così salì a bordo con circospezione, il fuoco già acceso nel suo pugno. E poi sbatté le palpebre perplesso. La nave si era riempita di ragazzini. Erano tutti sparsi per la nave, come se non ci fosse nulla di strano. Alcuni si affacciavano dal parapetto, altri erano seduti tranquillamente sopra, ma apparivano completamente a loro agio.

Ace guardò la scena perplesso e fece un passo in avanti, incerto.

«Oh, ma quindi ce n'era un altro.»

Ace si voltò verso la voce che aveva parlato e si trovò di fronte un ragazzino poco più giovane di lui, con i capelli castani e profondi occhi verde mare. Tutto nel suo corpo appariva infantile, dalla giacca rossa tenuta stretta da una cinghia, ai guanti neri con i braccialetti di cuoio, ai googles che teneva trascuratamente storti sulla fronte. Ma c'era anche qualcosa di pericoloso nel modo noncurante con cui teneva la battaglia di liquore appoggiata sulla spalla o nel modo in cui lo guardava sorridendo, che metteva Ace sull'attenti.

«Dov'è la ciurma?»

«Cosa intendi?»

«La ciurma pirata proprietaria di questa nave.»

«Aaah, quindi erano dei pirati» dedusse lui. «In realtà sono ancora tutti qui.» E allungò la mano a indicare il resto della nave.

Ace alzò leggermente il sopracciglio, perplesso, ma poi guardò nella direzione indicata e il suo sguardo si focalizzò su uno dei ragazzini biondi. La maglia a righe bianche e azzurre e il foulard rosso attorno al collo ricordava molto da vicino il vestito del vice di Doma, così come i capelli a punta con la treccia più lunga che gli ricadeva sul petto. L'unica differenza era la giovane età.

Finché Ace non capì e aprì la bocca in un'esclamazione silenziosa.

Il ragazzo con cui aveva parlato prima sorrise. «Ehi, ragazzi, qui c'è un pirata. Dagli al pirata!»

«Che?»

Tutti i ragazzi, che si era ormai capito essere in realtà Doma e la sua ciurma, si gettarono verso di lui in un attimo. Ace rimase quasi sorpreso dal modo rapido in cui si mossero, rispetto alla tranquillità che avevano prima, ma si riscosse subito e la mano si illuminò con il fuoco, com'era sua abitudine quando veniva attaccato. Ma poi si ricordò che quelli che aveva di fronte non erano degli avversari ma dei suoi compagni e si bloccò.

Se non fosse già strano che fossero stati trasformati in ragazzini e bambini, ci si aggiungeva il fatto che non si ricordavano assolutamente di lui, senza considerare che l'idea che fosse un pirata per loro, che erano pirati allo stesso modo, fosse un problema. Ace non aveva del tutto l'intenzione di farsi catturare, ma voleva capire cosa fosse successo e alla fine si trovò stretto nelle reti che gli avevano lanciato.

Non sapeva che Doma avesse con sé dell'agalmatolite marina. Era un metallo molto raro, a malapena ne avevano qualche pezzo sulla Moby Dick, rubato in qualche assalto alle navi della marina. Solo a contatto con quel metallo, che immediatamente gli rubò le forze, Ace iniziò a riprendersi dalla sorpresa che l'aveva colto, ma era troppo tardi. Le reti si strinsero attorno a lui, fissandogli le braccia sui fianchi e le gambe assieme, fino al punto di perdere l'equilibrio.

Ace sbuffò seccato e poi alzò lo sguardo: Doma, o almeno quello che pensava fosse un Doma in versione ragazzino, era sopra di lui e lo guardava soddisfatto.

«Cosa facciamo di lui, Peter?»

Il ragazzo che Ace era convinto fosse responsabile di tutto quel caos era al suo fianco e si batteva la bottiglia di vetro sulla spalla. Lo stava guardando in maniera interessata, riflettendo, prima di sorridere.

«Portiamolo alla base. I pirati hanno bisogno di qualcuno che dia loro una lezione.»

 

***

 

Almeno aveva il tempo di pensare. O, almeno, lo avrebbe avuto se il suo stomaco non stesse brontolando così tanto da disturbare i suoi pensieri. E ovviamente non poteva procurarsi del cibo così immobilizzato com'era, e non poteva liberarsi senza avere prima del cibo. Era una situazione irrisolvibile che lo frustrava oltre misura. E il fatto che i suoi compagni fossero in pericolo, perché nella sua mente l'intera situazione era un problema, così come molte cose nella Rotta Maggiore, aggravava solo le cose.

Così quanto qualcuno aprì la porta per entrare nella stanza dove l'avevano rinchiuso, sperò che almeno gli avessero portato da mangiare. Sarebbe stato un miglioramento della sua situazione. E così era, perché la persona che era appena entrata aveva un piatto di qualcosa di fumante in mano. Ma non era quello che aveva attirato l'attenzione di Ace

La persona che aveva di fronte era Marco. Un Marco giovane, una stima tra i quattordici e i quindici anni. Era senza dubbio lui, con quella capigliatura inconfondibile. Aveva però una fisionomia facciale più dolce, senza alcuna traccia di barba, e anche gli occhi erano più grandi e mostravano chiaramente il loro colore azzurro.

Ace rimase a fissarlo a bocca aperta. Ovvio che anche Marco avesse avuto un periodo della sua vita in cui era giovane, lo sapeva, ma una cosa era esserne vagamente a conoscenza e una cosa vederlo con i propri occhi.

«Che hai da guardare, pirata?» disse Marco. Aveva appoggiato il piatto fumante davanti a lui e le sue parole riportarono Ace alla realtà.

«Marco... Sono io. Sono Ace!»

Marco alzò leggermente un sopracciglio, in una maniera molto simile alla sua solita. «Dovrebbe dirmi qualcosa?»

Ace sospirò: aveva già sospettato che, qualunque maleficio li avessi colti, non li aveva ringiovaniti solo d'età ma anche di memoria. Il perché seguissero Peter era ancora incerto, ma se uno era in grado di manipolare il tempo, non era impossibile che potesse manipolare anche i ricordi.

«Come pensi che possa mangiare, con le mani legate dietro la schiena?» disse allora.

Marco alzò le spalle. «Non sono problemi miei.»

«Dove siamo?» Ace non sapeva bene che cosa fare, solo che non poteva permettere che Marco lasciasse quella stanza. «Chi è Peter? Perché vi fate comandare da lui.»

«Tu fai un sacco di domande.»

Era vero, ma non aveva nulla della situazione sotto controllo. «Puoi farmene anche tu a me.»

«Non ho niente da chiedere a un pirata.»

«Allora continuerò a fartene io» replicò Ace, senza perdersi d'animo. «È stato Peter a chiederti di portarmi da mangiare o è stata una tua idea?»

Bingo. Il Marco vecchio non si sarebbe fatto cogliere impreparato, ma il Marco giovane non aveva ancora la stessa faccia di bronzo, anche se ci stava lavorando. Il pensiero era venuto ad Ace perché, nonostante tutto, Marco non sembrava così ansioso di andarsene.

«Facciamo un accordo» disse allora. «Tu mi liberi e io faccio qualcosa che vuoi. Qualsiasi cosa.»

«Non vedo perché dovrei fidarmi di un pirata.»

«Che cos'hai contro i pirati?»

Marco rimase un attimo incerto. «I pirati sono cattivi. Rapiscono i bambini e li danno in pasto ai coccodrilli.»

Ace sbatté le palpebre e poi scoppiò a ridere. Certo, non poteva negare che i pirati non fossero esattamente dei santi, lui meno di tutti perché rubava sempre dai ristoranti, ma non aveva mai sentito una cosa del genere. Appariva uno sforzo totalmente inutile da parte di chiunque, a parte un sadico, che Ace dubitava una cosa del genere fosse davvero successa nella vita.

«Non ridere! È una cosa seria!» esclamò Marco, ed era incredibile vederlo così emotivo. «I pirati mettono le persone su una passerella e li costringono a camminare finché non cadono in acqua.»

«In pasto ai coccodrilli, ho capito.» Ace trovava davvero difficile non ridere di quella storia. «Non so se l'hai notato, ma non ci sono passerelle sulla mia nave.» Il suo striker era perfetto così com'era, non aveva tempo di rapire bambini.

Marco sembrò davvero perplesso da quella situazione e Ace lo trovò in qualche modo strano, perché era difficile normalmente vincere un confronto verbale con lui.

«Ascolta» mormorò dolcemente. «È vero che non hai motivo di fidarti di me, ma non ho seriamente intenzione di far male a nessuno di voi. Voglio solo ritrovare i miei compagni.»

«Ci siamo solo noi qui.»

Ace alzò le spalle: era proprio quello il problema, ma dubitava che dirglielo avrebbe fatto qualche differenza. «Ti sto chiedendo un favore.»

Rimasero in silenzio per un po', con Marco che continuava a guardarlo sospettoso ma non faceva alcun segno di voler lasciare la stanza. Poi, alla fine, senza dire una parola si avvicinò a lui e si chinò al suo fianco. In una mano aveva il coltello di Ace, quello che gli era stato confiscato prima, e nell'altra un mazzo di chiavi. Non le avrebbe avute con sé se non ci fosse stata da parte sua una prima intenzione di liberarlo. Il cuore di Ace si risollevò un attimo: era un inizio.

«Be'?» sbottò Marco, imbarazzato, notando lo sguardo su di lui. «Non avevi detto che volevi mangiare?»

«Oh, puoi dirlo forte.» E Ace si precipitò sul piatto e lo divorò in un attimo. Per riempirlo ci sarebbe voluto ben più di un piatto di zuppa, ma per il momento avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi.

Poi tornò a concentrare la sua attenzione su Marco, che stava a distanza di qualche metro da lui, il coltello sguainato stretto al petto, pronto a difendersi in caso di necessità. Ad Ace fece tenerezza, perché appariva così giovane e indifeso rispetto al solito.

Fiammelle uscirono dalle sue mani, mentre creava le sue lucciole di fuoco e le faceva volteggiare attorno a Marco. Non poteva sapere se il maleficio gli avesse fatto conservare anche i suoi poteri rigenerativi, per cui si limitò a piccole esplosioni, giusto quanto bastava per fargli perdere l'equilibrio per la sorpresa e la presa sul coltello.

Marco si spaventò, ma fu abbastanza rapido da cercare di lanciarsi per recuperare l'arma, ma Ace fu più rapido e gliela sottrasse. Aveva anche più forza fisica, per cui riuscì a immobilizzarlo prendendolo per un braccio. Però lo lasciò subito, dato che l'unica cosa che davvero lo interessava era recuperare il suo coltello: ci era affezionato.

«Allora, che cosa vuoi?» gli domandò, anche se Marco si era allontanato verso un angolo della stanza ed era chiaramente pentito di averlo liberato. «Avevamo un accordo, no? La cena per un favore» spiegò Ace, di fronte alla sua sorpresa, e ridacchiò ancora della sua espressione.

«Parli sul serio?»

Ace allargò le braccia. Se avesse voluto fargli del male l'avrebbe già fatto, glielo aveva appena dimostrato.

«Vorrei...» mormorò allora Marco, con un tono di voce molto basso. «Vorrei fare un giro sulla tua barca.»

«Ma certo.» Ace sorrise. In qualche modo, si era aspettato una richiesta del genere, o almeno sperava che gli venisse posta. Girare con lo striker era quanto più vicino si arrivasse alla via del pirata, un modo per riportare Marco dalla sua parte.

Seguì Marco fuori dalla stanza, perché non conosceva la zona abbastanza da poter guidare. Marco, al contrario, appariva come se vivesse in quel luogo da sempre e riuscì a portarlo di nuovo verso l'insenatura dove avevano ormeggiato la nave di Doma senza che nessuno degli altri se ne accorgesse.

Ace ebbe comunque il modo di dare un'ulteriore occhiata al villaggio nascosto nella foresta, confermando l'opinione che si era fatto quando l'avevano imprigionato prima. Era un posto dominato da ragazzini, tutto a misura loro. Le case erano costruite sugli alberi, non diversamente da quella che lui e Sabo e Rufy usavano alla loro età, con liane a collegarle fra di loro e dipinte a colori vivaci. Non c'era organizzazione, solo allegra anarchia.

In ogni caso, ora non aveva senso preoccuparsi del perché esistesse un villaggio simile o perché Peter trasformasse la gente in bambini, la cosa principale era occuparsi di Marco, che dopo tutta la preoccupazione che aveva avuto prima ora sembrava quasi felice. Almeno era quella l'impressione che Ace aveva nel vederlo correre così velocemente verso la spiaggia e anche la fretta con cui sciolse la corda che teneva lo striker legato alla nave.

«Fai attenzione a non entrare mai qui dentro» disse Ace, indicando la parte dove il fuoco fungeva da propulsore. «O potresti farti male.»

Marco annuì e si sistemò sulla punta, lo sguardo puntato in avanti. Ace spinse lo striker più al largo e poi si accomodò al suo solito posto, lasciando il fuoco uscire dalle sue gambe. Lo striker prese immediatamente velocità e in poco tempo si furono lasciati l'isola alle spalle, soli nell'immensa vastità dell'oceano.

Una parte di Ace voleva semplicemente tornare verso la Moby Dick, a casa. Il Babbo certo avrebbe saputo come far tornare Marco normale. Ma avevano ancora Doma e i suoi da salvare, quindi dovevano tornare indietro. Si sarebbe solo goduto il momento.

Marco, dopo un attimo di incertezza, si era alzato in piedi e aveva allargato le braccia, lasciando che il vento gli agitasse la maglietta. Ace non poteva guardarlo in viso, dato che gli dava le spalle, ma era sicuro che avesse chiuso gli occhi e stesse sorridendo.

Ad Ace non sarebbe dispiaciuto avvicinarsi a lui e stringerlo a sé, ma non avevano ancora quel tipo di rapporto per cui Marco gliel'avrebbe concesso. E poi era così giovane... Probabilmente non era nemmeno il caso.

E improvvisamente Ace si rese conto che stava ragionando esattamente come Marco. Certo, la differenza che c'era tra il Marco di adesso e Ace era solo di un paio d'anni, ma appariva maggiore perché Marco sembrava perso, bisognoso di una guida e di qualcuno che lo aiutasse a indirizzarsi sulla strada giusta.

Ad Ace non poté non venire in mente quando, sulla Moby Dick, Marco gli aveva portato da mangiare e poi gli aveva spiegato perché chiamassero Barbabianca 'padre'. Chissà se anche lui, in quel momento, aveva visto Ace come una persona che aveva bisogno di una guida e si era sentito imbarazzato dall'idea di provare qualcosa per lui.

Ace si morse appena il labbro. Non poteva negare che i consigli di Marco gli fossero serviti in più occasioni, ma non credeva che i sentimenti che provava per lui dipendessero da questo. Se chiudeva gli occhi e pensava a lui c'erano altre cose che gli venivano in mente sul perché gli piacesse. Però ora capiva molto meglio i pensieri che avevano potuto affollare la mente di Marco prima di riuscire ad accettare quello che stava succedendo fra di loro.

Era qualcosa di cui avrebbero dovuto parlare.

Una volta risolto questo casino, ovviamente.

«Perché seguite tutti Peter?» Si era azzardato a chiederglielo perché la situazione sembrava abbastanza tranquilla.

Marco abbassò le braccia e si voltò verso di lui. «È il capo dell'isola.» Alzò le spalle. «Finché restiamo con lui possiamo essere sempre ragazzini.»

«E tu vuoi rimanere sempre ragazzino?»

Marco non rispose.

«Be', non posso negare che sia bello essere giovani» continuò quindi Ace. Lui stesso lo era, e poi di tanto in tanto apprezzava essere il fratellino minore della ciurma. «Ma penso anche che ci sia un momento in cui si deve diventare adulti. O accettare che anche gli altri lo diventino.» L'ultima aggiunta era qualcosa che quel Marco non poteva capire.

Prima che Marco potesse rispondere, un mostro di mare emerse dalle profondità dell'oceano e Ace balzò in piedi, pronto a difendersi. Bastò un pugno di fuoco per metterlo fuori gioco e cuocerlo contemporaneamente.

«Ne vuoi un pezzo?» domandò, sorridendo in direzione di Marco, che annuì vigorosamente.

Si sedettero sullo striker a mangiare con le mani quella carne saporita che ancora scottava.

«Voi pirati fate questo tutti i giorni?» domandò Marco, dopo essersi pulito la bocca con la manica della maglietta.

«Intendi mangiare carne di mostro marino?» scherzò Ace, che però aveva capito che cosa l'altro volesse davvero dire. Quindi aggiunse: «praticamente sì. L'unica cosa che vogliamo è essere liberi. E non c'è maggiore libertà che navigare in questo mare.» E allargò il braccio a indicare la vastità della distesa blu che avevano attorno.

«Mi piacerebbe diventare un pirata» ammise allora Marco.

«Puoi farlo.»

Marco scosse la testa. «Peter non vorrebbe mai.»

«Allora dovremo convincerlo» affermò Ace. In realtà quello che voleva davvero era che rimettesse tutte le età e le memorie al suo posto: quello avrebbe in ogni caso realizzato il desiderio di Marco, dato che lo era già. «Però, per questo, avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto. E degli altri.»

«Non gli farai del male, vero?»

Ace scosse la testa. «No, ma voglio solo dargli una bella lezione. Non so perché odi i pirati e non m'interessa, ma credo che voi dobbiate essere liberi di decidere che cosa fare.»

Marco annuì lentamente, ma non aggiunse altro, nemmeno se era d'accordo con quello che aveva detto Ace. Così lui mosse lo striker nuovamente verso l'isola da cui erano partiti.

Quando arrivarono all'insenatura, c'era Doma ad aspettarli. I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando vide Ace, per cui Marco spiccò un balzo e atterrò al suo fianco, per rassicurarlo sulla situazione.

«Hai rischiato la vita!» lo aggredì comunque Doma, toccandolo ovunque per assicurarsi che stesse bene.

Ace alzò le spalle e poi indicò lo striker. «Non è che vuoi fare un giro anche tu?» E lo sguardo di Doma gli diede l'esatta idea che il loro spirito da pirata non si era certo assopito per colpa di un maleficio.

 

***

 

Ace non si sentì troppo in colpa per le condizioni di Peter. Era vero che dall'esterno poteva sembrare che avesse manipolato dei ragazzini, ma la realtà era che Peter, per primo, li aveva attaccati trasformandoli in qualcosa che non erano. Era solo rendergli pan per focaccia.

«Direi che la situazione si è ribaltata» commentò. Peter era in piedi di fronte a lui, mani e piedi legati e lo guardava con odio. Solo che rimaneva pur sempre un ragazzino, per cui non riusciva a essere spaventoso tanto quanto voleva. Ace si chiese se anche lui, di fronte a Barbabianca, non avesse lo stesso aspetto. Be', come aveva imparato lui, avrebbe imparato anche Peter.

«Ragazzi, è ora di partire. Gonfiate le vele!»

Ace sapeva navigare quanto bastava, ma aveva scoperto che, pur senza memoria, le conoscenze di Doma e degli altri erano intatte, a sufficienza da poter essere in grado di manovrare la nave anche da ragazzini. Aveva un piano in mente per dare una bella lezione a Peter, ma per prima cosa voleva allontanarsi il più possibile da quell'isola.

Una volta che la nave ebbe preso il largo, con la prua nella direzione opposta rispetto all'isola, Ace tornò a concentrare la sua attenzione su Peter, che stava continuando ad agitarsi nei legacci che gli stringevano mani e polsi.

«Bravo, complimenti» disse Peter, una vota che ebbe notato che aveva la sua attenzione. «Hai appena rovinato la loro vita.»

«Davvero?» Ace alzò un sopracciglio.

«Sì. Io gli avevo dato una casa e una nuova vita. Una vita migliore.»

«Non so se la vita da eterni ragazzini sia davvero meglio» replicò Ace.

«Sempre meglio di una vita da pirati.»

«Che cosa ti hanno fatto i pirati?»

Peter sbuffò e non disse nulla. Non che Ace non potesse immaginarlo, aveva visto di persona che cosa un pirata poteva fare. Suo padre non era considerato un mostro per nulla.

«Non importa» disse. «So però esattamente cosa farò io a te.» E sorrise. «Ti darò in pasto ai coccodrilli.»

Peter spalancò gli occhi. Ace non era sicuro che fosse perché, come lui, lo trovasse una cosa assurda, o perché ne fosse davvero spaventato. Lo avrebbe scoperto molto presto. Gli si avvicinò e usò il suo stesso cappello per bendarlo, poi se lo caricò in spalla e fece qualche passo, giusto per dargli l'illusione che lo stesse davvero portando su una passerella. Invece lo rimise a terra a qualche passo dalla polena.

«Ti consiglio di fare attenzione, o rischi di cadere in acqua. Prima del tempo, intendo.»

«Non lo stai davvero facendo.»

«Ah, no?»

Ace estrasse il coltello dal fodero e gli liberò i piedi, ma Peter non si mosse e non tentò di scappare, segno che credeva davvero di essere su una passerella sospesa sull'acqua. Quindi Ace puntò la lama contro la sua schiena, abbastanza da fargli sentire quanto era appuntita.

«Cammina.»

Peter fece un passo in avanti, incerto. «Non... Non lo farai...»

«Cammina. I coccodrilli non aspettano.»

Ace gli fece fare cinque o sei passi, prima di avvicinarsi e di togliergli la benda. Il sole che brillava all'orizzonte accecò Peter, che sbatté gli occhi prima di guardare di nuovo davanti a sé, alla sterminata pianura d'acqua che la nave stava fendendo e che si perdeva all'orizzonte.

Peter rimase a guardare la scena con la bocca aperta. Poi si accorse che Ace lo guardava sorridendo e si imbronciò di nuovo.

«Cos'era questa pagliacciata?»

«Se ti avessi voluto morto ti avrei già abbrustolito» replicò Ace, che scioccò le dita per bruciare anche le corde che gli legavano le mani. «Ma i veri pirati preferiscono fare dell'altro. Coccodrilli, figuriamoci.» E ridacchiò fra sé per l'assurdità della cosa.

«Per la cronaca, non ci avevo creduto nemmeno per un attimo» gli fece presente Peter.

«Certo, certo» commentò Ace accondiscendente, mentre si accomodava sul parapetto.

Peter sbuffò, ma non aggiunse nulla. «Non vuoi sapere perché l'ho fatto?»

«No, sinceramente non m'interessa» rispose Ace. «Avrai i tuoi motivi. Io ho i miei per rivolere indietro i miei compagni. Me li ridarai?»

«Ho perso su tutta la linea.» Peter alzò le spalle.

«Avresti potuto trasformare anche me» gli fece presente Ace.

«Questo è stato il mio errore» ammise Peter. «Credevo fossi un ragazzino come noi. Mi sbagliavo.»

«Quanto vorrei che Marco ti sentisse...» mormorò lui fra sé.

Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su Peter, ma non lo vide più davanti a sé. Per un attimo, si pentì di aver abbassato la guarda, ma quando si voltò, notò che anche l'isola era completamente scomparsa, come se non ci fosse mai stata. Il suo primo pensiero fu quello di correre nel ponte a vedere se gli altri erano tornati normali, ma inciampò in se stesso.

Si rimise in piedi spingendosi sulle mani e notò che improvvisamente i vestiti gli erano diventati larghi. O era lui che si era ridotto.

«Dai, non avrai davvero pensato che non avrei avuto io l'ultima parola, pirata?» La voce divertita di Peter gli risuonò nelle orecchie. «Non preoccuparti, tornerai normale in poco tempo.»

Ace non ci poteva credere. Era questo il ringraziamento per aver cercato di insegnargli qualcosa della vita.

«Ace? Che ti è successo? Tutto bene?»

Marco, il vecchio adulto Marco, ora era al suo fianco e lo osservava perplesso.

«Sì, tutto bene» borbottò Ace rimettendosi in piedi. «Solo una maledizione cretina di un cretino. Non ti ricordi?»

Marco scosse la testa. «Ma pare che tu abbia risolto tutto. O quasi.» E rise appena, meritandosi un'occhiataccia.

«Certo. Non sono un ragazzino.»

Marco sorrise dolcemente. «Lo so già, questo.» E gli tese la mano.

«Ah, sì? Quindi significa che potrò stare sopra, qualche volta?»

«Solo se farai il bravo.»

«E questo non è trattarmi da bambino?»

Avrebbe voluto parlargli seriamente di quello che era successo e di quello che la maledizione gli aveva fatto capire, ma era impossibile riuscirci con quell'aspetto infantile. Dannato Peter. Doveva dire a Marco che lo capiva per tutto.

«Ace» lo chiamò Marco. «Se ti avessi davvero trattato da bambino non ci sarebbe stato nessun noi. Allo stesso modo, però, penso che tu possa capire perché non posso cambiare certi modi di vederti, anche se è stato per poco.»

Ace lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati. «Ma allora ti ricordi che è successo!»

«E se lo dici a qualcuno ti uccido.»

Ma sorrideva e Ace non poté evitare di ricambiare.


End file.
